Sing For Me
by Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi
Summary: Muchos pensamientos atormentan a Shuichi, y el sólo espera que Yuki le diga algo para salir del profundo pozo de inseguridad y dolor en el que se ha metido. One-Shot Vamos denle una oportunidad


¡Hola a todos! Después de mucho tiempo he vuelto con un One-Shot y además de Gravitation O.o. Toda esta idea vino por muchas razones, pero la principal y a la cual se debe el titulo es la canción **_Sing For Me_** de mi amada Diva Finlandesa Tarja Turunen, si no la han escuchado ¡HAGANLO! es una canción hermosa y creo que lo que trato de exponer auí se entendera mejor después de escucharla jejeje.

Bien sin más los dejo con la historia.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

_**Sing For Me**_

_**By **_

********

**_..:Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi:.._**

En días como estos es cuando una pregunta llega a mi mente violentamente ¿Por qué sigo a tu lado? Tus malos tratos, tus palabras despectivas, todo lo que haces me lastima e incluso me hace enojar, pero cuando estoy apunto de decidir que ya no quiero soportar esto, recuerdo la razón por la cual estoy contigo, TE AMO, y ese sentimiento es tan pero tan grande, que todos tus malos actos quedan opacados por el, maldito tienes suerte de que te ame tanto, y claro como la cereza del pastel cuando creo que puedo llegar a olvidar incluso ese sentimiento, llegas de pronto y haces algo maravilloso, que me deja impactado y tontamente vuelvo a caer en este círculo vicioso.

Empieza a ser complicado vivir de esta manera ¿sabes? Me cuesta cada vez más trabajo ver los puntos buenos de esta relación, y es que con tus actos haces que una terrible inseguridad llegue a mi, y es ese sentimiento el que me ha hecho sumergirme muchas veces en una horrible oscuridad, pero sorprendentemente sin saberlo (o sabiéndolo quizás), eres tu el que me saca del hondo pozo de la desesperación.

No te entiendo, a veces me tratas tan mal, pero cuando se te da tu gana y así sin más me tratas de una forma tan cariñosa, realmente creo que eso es lo que me lastima, no lograr entenderte del todo por más que me esfuerce; logro entender algunas cosas, y es por eso que casi siempre justifico tu comportamiento con ese miedo que se que tienes a ser lastimado… pero ¡Con un demonio! ¿No te queda claro que yo no soy como Kitazawa? Yo no te hare daño, mi amor por ti es tan grande que antes de dañarte a ti me daño a mi mismo, ¿No te das cuenta de eso? Después de 2 años de dejar que me maltrates como se te antoja ¿Aun piensas que te puedo hacer algún daño? Me enoja y me entristece pensar que tú crees que yo sería capaz de causarte un dolor tan grande.

Pero ¿sabes algo? Cuando eres tierno e incluso cuando eres brusco comprendo que aun que no lo digas me quieres, no se si sea poco o sea mucho pero se que muy dentro hay un pequeño o tal vez gran pedazo de tu corazón que me pertenece, y ese pensamiento es otra de las cosas que me ha mantenido a flote, pero últimamente nuestras peleas son tan constantes que la inseguridad, el miedo y el enojo, se apoderan de mi con mayor facilidad, ya no quiero conformarme con esas migajas de cariño que me das y antes me hacían tan feliz, aun que detalles esporádicos (y claro esta mis sentimientos hacia ti) son los que me hacen estar aun junto a ti, la emoción y la felicidad que antes me embriagaban, ahora es sólo una pequeña sensación que apenas hace reacción dentro de mi.

Muy dentro de mi espero cada día que me digas un Te amo, con el amor y la devoción con que yo te lo digo, me pregunto si te habrás dado cuenta de que últimamente te lo digo menos seguido, no es por que ya no lo sienta y lo haga por obligación, no, pero antes te lo decía a cada segundo por que pensaba que así lograría que tu también sintieras eso por mi, pero me he dado cuenta de que eso no funciona contigo, nunca he logrado sacar esas palabras de tu boca no importa cuanto me esfuerce o que métodos utilice, si tan sólo lo dijeras una vez, con verdadera sinceridad te juro que todas estas dudas, miedos y enojo que siento desaparecerían en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Recientemente otra pregunta invadió mi mente ¿Cuánto más aguantare esto? ¡Ah! No tengo ni la más mínima idea, supongo que el día en que las migajas de cariño y mis sentimientos no sean suficientes para luchar contra la inseguridad, el miedo y la ira, te veré de frente y te diré adiós definitivamente, pero supongo que aun falta para eso, espero te des cuenta de lo mucho que me lastimas, por que aun que yo te lo diga se bien que no me pondrás atención, o si bien me va tendremos una sesión de cariño, pero todo volverá a como estamos ahora, y creo que eso es algo que ya no soportare.

Me gustaría que _cantaras amor mío_ lo que sientes por mí por que _aquí adentro de mi mente, la verdad es muy difícil de encontrar**._ Aun que la verdad doliera creo me duele más vivir en la oscuridad de esta inseguridad.

...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...

**: Este es un extracto del coro de la canción **_Sing For Me_** traducido obviamente originalmente dice "_Here inside my mind, truth is hard to find_"

Y eso es todo, la verdad cuando lo releí no quede muy conforme con el resultado, pero cuando me insinué a mi misma agregar y quitar cosas, sentí que ya no iba a expresar lo mismo y que le iba a quitar la esencia de lo que quería expresar, tal vez sean ideas mías, pero es por esto que no fui capaz de hacerle nada, pero creo que no quedo tan mal o ¿Si? Bueno pues me despido, en estos días había estado divagando sobre otro posible fic también de Gravitation pero, aun no estoy convencida de la idea, tal vez cuando ya la tenga más aterrizada escriba algo y lo suba, pero por el momento solo tengo algunos One-Shot inconclusos que ahora que estoy de vacaciones (Wuiiii) me encargare de terminar.

Sin nada mas por el momento les recuerdo, se aceptan criticas constructivas, las destructivas simplemente las ignoro xD, opiniones, sugerencias y tomatazos no la crisis esta dura como apra desperdiciar la comida jajaja.

Matta ne!

********

**_..:Yuki Mizuki de Uesugi:.._**


End file.
